Sacrifice Fraternel
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Tout recommence lorsque Simba est en danger et que Mufasa va risquer sa vie pour le sauver. Au moment précis où il se trouve sur la paroi, entre le vide et son frère, que peut-il se passer ? Que peut-il arriver dans l'esprit de son frère, qui semble hésiter un court instant ? Se pourrait-il que rien ne soit perdu à jamais ? Ou que tout est condamné à l'avance ?
1. Chapter 1

_Un sacrifice fraternel…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Tout recommence au moment où a lieu la débandade dans le canyon. Un moment suspendu dans le temps, hors du temps, et où se mêlent les émotions. Tuer ou ne pas tuer ? Sauver ou non ? Et si cela coûtait cher ? Si un geste demandait un sacrifice ?

Rang :

T la majorité du récit.

Type :

Family/Tragedy

Famille/Tragédie

Avertissement :

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Il s'agit d'une histoire inspirée d'une image (lorsque je la retrouverai, je posterai le lien sur la page de mon profil pour pouvoir la consulter) et de l'idée de créer une version différente.

Histoire de :

_Lungor Sterling Lycien-Monteith_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Une personne bien spéciale, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.


	2. Sacrifice Fraternel

Le Roi Lion

Un sacrifice fraternel…

Le vent soufflait lentement tandis que le brillant soleil chauffait les environs. Les animaux, déjà fatigués par la rude chaleur de la savane, cherchèrent un peu d'ombre auprès des minces arbres ou un point d'eau. Le soleil brûlait, annonçant le début d'une saison sèche, fatidique pour certains animaux faibles. Au loin, une grande ombre se mouvait dans les herbes sèches, traversant les plaines jusqu'à un profond et obscur ravin. C'était un magnifique et puissant lion, à l'allure noble et fière, avançant d'un pas rapide. Il soufflait un peu, fatigué, et sa crinière marron doré collait à sa tête. Il vagabondait dans son royaume, vigilant, comme d'habitude. Un calao, perché sur la gigantesque épaule du lion, se cachait le bec du soleil avec son aile droite. Le soleil semblait briller comme jamais auparavant, obligeant le lion à ralentir pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Au bout d'un moment, il dut ralentir encore plus, reprenant son souffle. L'animal respira une bonne bouffée d'air chaud de la savane endormie et recommença à marcher de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud.

Le lion arriva devant une source d'eau claire, et s'accroupit pour se désaltérer, avec l'oiseau à ses côtés, qui se tirait lamentablement vers lui. La fraîcheur attirait d'autres pauvres bêtes, qui n'oublièrent pas de s'incliner respectueusement devant le lion, qui leur sourit en hochant de la tête. Une fois désaltéré, il s'assit un instant, trempant sa patte dans l'eau, en attendant que le calao termine de se mouiller le bec. Il lui parla de vivre dans une caverne bien sombre et fraîche en été. Le lion en rit.

-Courage, Zazu ! Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'endroits à voir à présent.

Le calao sauta de nouveau sur l'épaule large et ils partirent vers les hautes herbes, au loin, où les roches luisaient au soleil et où la fraicheur tant désirée se trouvait. Les pas se firent plus pressants à l'idée de trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans cette fournaise infernale. Les esprits étaient anesthésiés et la pensée suffoquait par ce temps. Puis un bruit lourd déchira l'épais silence et de la poussière se leva du ravin. Le lion tourna sa tête tandis que l'oiseau plissait ses yeux pour mieux voir au loin.

-Regardez, majesté, le troupeau s'agite…

-Etrange…

Puis un lion assez maigre avec une crinière noire comme le crin arriva derrière le lion, tremblant de tous ses membres, visiblement agité. Il venait du ravin, et était épuisé malgré la courte distance parcourue.

-Mufasa, vite, c'est la débandade, dans les gorges… Simba est en danger !

-Simba ?!

Les deux lions coururent vers le ravin, Mufasa arriva là-bas le premier, suivit de près par son obscur frère. Zazu les dépassa pour scanner les environs en patrouillant les airs rapidement. Complètement perdu, il retourna vite vers les frères, montrant un arbre rachitique au milieu de la ruée, isolé. Ils cherchèrent longtemps, la poussière leur brouillant la vue tandis que le bruit des sabots résonnait dans le ravin. La chaleur semblait ralentir le temps.

-Là, là ! Sur l'arbre !

-Tiens bon, Simba !

Devant la détresse de son jeune fils, Mufasa sauta dans le ravin sans réfléchir, esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups des bêtes folles. Quelques-uns de ces bêtes, irrités, bougeaient leur tête dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de cornes. Mufasa reçut des marques de sabots, de cornes et même de morsures mais résistait vaillamment, guidé par les cris de son fils. La poussière se leva, infiltrant les poumons et la vue du père, qui toussa, en avançant aveuglément dans la ruée. La chaleur, insupportable, rendait la poussière plus épaisse et le sol plus rêche. Des cailloux soulevés par les sabots heurtaient les animaux. Le roi en reçu dans sa crinière et dans ses yeux déjà endoloris. Arrivé un peu plus loin que l'arbre, il se retourna rapidement en un tour, et couru de nouveau, sa vue toujours trouble. Le lion grogna, essoufflé, essayant de respirer, mais ses poumons s'encrassèrent. Il ne vit pas un gnou venir vers lui, heurtant ses côtes, d'un violent coup de cornes. Il hurla de douleur, mais se concentra de nouveau sur son fils, qui était sur le point de s'écraser par terre, au milieu du troupeau fou. L'arbre avait cédé. De toutes ses forces, il sauta et l'attrapa dans son immense gueule. Son fils était sauf. Maintenant, ils devaient tous deux s'en sortir.

Plus faible, et aveugle, le roi courrait à travers le troupeau. Il évita les coups, les encaissant, pour protéger son fils. Quelques bêtes lui donnèrent des coups de cornes dans les côtes, les autres lui lançaient des cailloux dans les yeux, il recevait également des coups de sabot. A moitié aveugle, il rentra dans un gnou, qui alla s'écraser contre un autre tandis que le roi tomba lourdement au sol, lâchant Simba. Le roi fut écrasé, piétiné. Le lionceau, terrifié, esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait en regardant hystériquement de tous côtés pour voir son père. L'épais nuage de poussière gagna ses bronches rapidement, l'étouffant lentement, l'empêchant de crier. Puis une ombre s'approcha de lui rapidement, l'attrapant par la peau du dos, juste avant qu'une autre bête ne s'effondre à terre. Mufasa, de nouveau sur ses pattes, chargea vers la bordure rocailleuse du ravin, posant doucement son fils à l'abri en s'agrippant aux roches. Mais un gnou heurta son fessier avec sa corne, lui déchirant la peau, et l'envoya s'écraser de nouveau au fond du ravin…

-Papa !

Simba regarda le fond du ravin avec horreur, cherchant son père. Le roi, faible et blessé, essayait de se lever, mais les cornes et les sabots le clouaient à terre, le crucifiant au sol sec. Il rampa péniblement vers un rocher, essayant de se mettre debout, malgré les reins brisés mais un animal s'écrasa lourdement dessus dans un bruit abominable. Mufasa fut de nouveau écrasé, mais fut protégé pendant un court laps de temps par la carcasse de l'animal mort qui supportait les coups à sa place. Du sang coulait de la bête morte, dégoulinant sur son museau et ses pattes. Apercevant Son fils du coin de l'œil, il regagna quelques forces, et se retira de sa cachette. Il grimpa sur la carcasse du gnou, les chairs à vif, et sauta vers la paroi dans un puissant rugissement. Rassuré, Simba grimpa la paroi rocailleuse pour retrouver son père au sommet, faisant tomber quelques roches sur son passage. Le lion utilisa toutes ses forces pour grimper à l'aide de ses griffes, supportant son poids. Il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, imaginant une probable fin, écrasé au fon du ravin, gisant parmi d'autres bêtes mortes, une carcasse parmi les autres… Une fois au bord, il leva sa tête tuméfiée, et regarda son frère dans les yeux, à moitié aveugle, presque sourd, le souffle court… Lui, un si grand roi… Son frère, si imposant vu d'en bas, redressa sa tête, impassible, yeux mi-clos pour ne pas lire ses pensées.

-Scar !

Le roi tomba presque, glissant insidieusement vers la mort, ses griffes ne supportant plus son corps. Il soufflait, grimpant de quelques centimètres, plantant ses griffes plus profondément dans la roche, au risqué de les casser. La paroi rocailleuse frottait contre ses blessures, le faisant souffrir. Les plaies, à vif, étaient rouge écarlate, laissant du sang sur les roches. Il regarda de nouveau son frère, les yeux mornes, implorant. L'obscure âme regardait ce spectacle sans y participer, froid et distant comme de la glace.

-Mon frère… Aide-moi !

Le roi commençait doucement à perdre ses forces, comme si le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous lui l'aspirait. Il perdait espoir inconsciemment. Il s'aidait de ses pattes arrière pour supporter une partie de son corps et alléger la charge. Des roches et des cailloux s'écrasèrent dans le gouffre tandis que les animaux fous cognaient les uns contre les autres, ou se cognant contre les carcasses des leurs. Mufasa regardait son frère, mais ne vit pas que sous son crane avait lieu une tempête. Une tempête sous un crâne. Etait-il nécessaire de tuer son frère pour trouver le bonheur ? Et son neveu, en plus ? Tout ça pour un trône et une lionne ? Il ne savait pas quoi, pesant le pour et le contre dans son âme torturée par les ans et les peines. Il paniquait à l'intérieur, la musique du ravin formant une cabale dans son esprit, mêlant cris de bêtes avec des soufflés agonisants, une chaleur insupportable, une odeur de terre mêlée à du sang… Devant la détresse de son frère, aussi bien que devant la mort qui sortait du gouffre pour ouvrir ses bras et accueillir sa prochaine victime, sa peur augmentait, le rongeant. Son cerveau gelait, bousculé par tant de substances qui s'y mêlaient hâtivement, ne lui donnant plus aucun ordre. C'est alors qu'une voix le réveilla de son sommeil mortel. Celle d'un lionceau nommé Taka, qui aimait son frère, un lionceau, jeune, doux et innocent. Les temps heureux revenaient dans son esprit, lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, comme deux frères. La lumière s'éteignit doucement, laissant place à l'obscurité rythmé par le bruit infernal du ravin. Une musique de mort. Il baissa alors sa tête, regardant son frère, horrifié. Son frère le regarda également, paniqué par la mort qui rôdait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un vautour. Il glissait, ses griffes lâchaient, tout comme son corps. En un puissant saut, le lion sauta par-dessus la bordure, s'agrippant à la paroi d'un bras tremblant. Il tendit sa patte à son frère rapidement, l'agitant, afin qu'il puisse l'attraper.

-Mufasa, vite ! Donne-moi ta patte !

Mufasa lui tendit une patte ensanglantée que son frère serra de toutes ses forces, en guise de promesse. Mais il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il était maigre, comparé à son frère... Il continua pourtant à le tirer, malgré leurs corps qui glissaient, le néant qui grossissait devant eux, et les animaux qui étaient de plus en plus effrayants. Le roi glissait doucement vers sa perte. Alors, il tira violemment son frère, le laissant passer devant lui, et le poussa une ultime fois en hurlant. Mufasa réussit à se hisser jusqu'en haut, sans voix. Sa crinière tombait devant ses yeux. Il se retourna lentement, endolorit, en osant rire légèrement. Il avait affreusement mal partout.

-Scar, mon frère ! Merci ! On a réussit !

Mais personne ne répondit, et la voix grave de Mufasa résonna dans tout le ravin tandis que Simba trotta à ses côtés. Le roi paniqua, regardant autour de lui. Personne n'était là. Un pesant silence s'installa.

-Scar ?

L'angoisse le prit à la poitrine comme un étau, et le roi ordonna à son fils de rentrer à Priderock. Le lionceau ne répondit pas, tête basse, marchant vers sa maison, se sentant coupable. Alors une fois que son fils disparu à l'horizon, il retourna dans le ravin, vide et effrayant. Quelques arbres, qui avaient réussit à pousser, étaient brisés au sol, et la terre était souillée de sang… La poussière retomba doucement. Mufasa pouvait mieux respirer et voir. Le soleil était moins puissant, et la chaleur moins pesante. Un animal solitaire, couru, sautant parfois pour éviter les carcasses, dépassant le roi puis un arbre déraciné. Mufasa remarqua un rocher, plus loin derrière l'arbre, et plissa les yeux. Il y avait une assez grosse ombre, avec une odeur de sang dérangeante.

-Frère ?

La voix du roi résonna lugubrement, l'écho pouvant être entendu à des kilomètres. Le rocher avait une forme étrange, allongée. Angoissé, Mufasa pressa le pas, pour arriver à quelques mètres de la chose, stupéfait. Il ne respirait plus. Là, sous l'arbre, à la place de ce qu'était un rocher, gisait Scar, son frère. Sa longue crinière noire était tachée de poussière et de sang, ses moustaches étaient arrachées… Sa bouche, restée entrouverte, laissait voir que des dents manquaient. Des traces de sabots marquaient ses flancs. Mufasa s'avança, le pas lourd, comme son cœur, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Il hoqueta, et bientôt des larmes vinrent nourrir le sol. Le roi essayait de retenir quelques larmes, mais la tristesse le noya. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, tournant légèrement sa tête pour voir la carcasse de son frère tout près de lui. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible, aussi faillible… Il tomba de très haut. Il posa lentement sa patte sur celle de son frère, espérant sentir quelque chose, même un tremblement. Mais rien. Il resta muet un long moment, bercé par ses pleurs.

-Tu t'es tué… Juste pour me sauver…

Le silence revint, puissant et pesant. La poussière retomba en même temps, tragiquement, recouvrant les esprits, révélant la scène macabre. Mufasa rugit de peine et d'une étrange fureur envers la mort qui lui avait pris son frère. Son unique frère. Tous les animaux alentours tremblèrent en entendant ce puissant rugissement, baissant la tête respectueusement, révélant leur échine. Le sol était souillé de sang et de larmes. Mufasa revit la scène à la place de son frère, sentant ses propres côtes éclater en s'écrasant au sol, battu par les sabots et les cornes… Un sacrifice fraternel…


End file.
